And There Was Hope..
by PixieDot
Summary: A story about Dot's feelings when Bob and Enzo leave..


  
Okay this is a story about Dot and her feelings about Bob and Enzo leaving.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Reboot. I so wish I did, but I don't. If you want to   
sue me go ahead; you won't get much besides a book, a few C.D.s, and 20 bucks.   
That's it.  
  
And There Was Hope..  
By: Pixie  
  
He was gone so fast. It took only a nano and then He was gone. Shot in   
the web right in front of me. Right in front of me and I couldn't help him! I   
watched as Megabyte pressed that button and Bob shot up screaming and yet I   
couldn't help him! What if..no..don't think that way Dot. It's useless to go   
through all the ifs. There's so many of them and none of them help you or Bob.  
  
It was hard in the beginning, to have to break the news to Phong and   
AndrAIa and to..Enzo. I will never ever forget the look in his eyes as I told   
him that Bob was gone, that he was in the web. The look he gave me when I   
handed him Bob's keytool. The immense sadness, as great as my own, his eyes   
filled with tears. He took the keytool and screamed with rage, with anger, with   
hate. It was something I hadn't heard since our parent's death and then it was   
quieter, full of less fury and hatred.  
  
There was a change in everyone, it was small and no one else seemed to   
notice it, but I did. I noticed it immediately. We were all more quiet and   
angry. Sometimes in the first few cycles we still joked and smiled, but of   
course it was different. It wasn't us; it was like we were playing parts in a   
play. We laughed and smiled and acted almost like normal, but underneath we all   
were screaming and crying. We were trying to stay calm when at the same time we   
were pleading with fate that Bob would be alive. That he would come back to us.  
  
We all went through changes that cycle when Bob was lost to us, but Enzo   
was changed the most. He would sit in corners and be so quiet that he would   
almost blend into the wall. You could practically feel the anger and sadness   
coming from him. When I went to comfort him, he would allow me to hug him for a   
few minutes before pulling away or he would jerk away from me before I could   
even try to hug him. It hurt me. It was like he was blaming me for Bob being   
shot into the web, for Megabyte betraying us.  
  
Slowly it got better. He stopped sitting in corners and started begging   
me to allow him to play the games. Help the system. He was determined, had his   
mind set on something. When he told me that promise to bring Bob home I knew he   
would do it. Something deep down inside of me told me that he would keep his   
promise.  
  
The tide began to turn. Even though Megabyte had Hexadecimal's power we   
were slowly turning the tables. Games were being won and we were coming up with   
ways to trap Megabyte, to beat him. The firewall, a brilliant idea even if it   
had never been tested before. We were able to trap Megabyte and his troops in   
it. Cage the tiger and you may walk the forest floor freely. Such a good   
proverb for that moment Phong. It looked like we were going to win. I was   
beginning to smile again. There was hope...  
  
It was shattered. That precious hope along with my heart broke into a   
million pieces when that voice spoke. Game Over. User Wins. They were lost.   
Nullified. I hated myself for seconds and seconds. I was depressed. I was   
broken. No one could reach me. Not Mouse. Not Phong. Not Megabyte. Not   
anyone. When Hexadecimal blew the firewall open and Megabyte broke free, I   
fought only because I still had that dim sense of fighting for freedom in me   
deep down. That sense and the faint hope that Bob might me alive out there were   
the only things I fought for. I didn't fight for myself or anyone.  
  
When Megabyte took over the Principal Office I fled with Mouse and   
everyone else. I left Phong behind and again my heart was torn from my chest   
and stepped on. Again I was depressed and only came out for brief moments to   
try another futile plan to regain the P.O. Another stupid attempt to try and   
hold on to more false hope.  
  
It was like this for cycles. On and off. I tried plan after plan.   
Attempt after attempt. They never worked and hope slipped away father and   
father into the deep recess of my mind, my heart. And yet I still wished that   
one day all of them would come back to me. I thought I was crazy for believing   
that, until that day that Mouse came to me and told me there was some activity   
in the web. That something was trying to come in and that hopefulness leapt in   
my throat. Thoughts of Bob and Enzo and AndrAIa safe and running to my arms   
came to my head. I scolded myself for believing that they could be alive. I   
crushed that optimism and continued working like nothing happened.   
  
Then I saw him. Hack and Slash called me, told me they had a surprise for   
me. I turned, ready to fake a laugh and scold them for stopping my work for   
some games. But then they stepped away and I saw whom they had hid behind them.   
It was a tall rough looking green man with strong muscles. He had black hair   
over his eyes, one that was robotic. He had tattoos, an earring, and a gun yet   
it was Enzo. It took me a moment to remember him, but when he called me sis. I   
saw instead of that rough large man, a little boy with a red cap who always   
wanted to play games and tackled Bob to the ground. I ran to him and hugged   
him.  
  
And there was hope  



End file.
